Demons in the Shadows
by Katatakay
Summary: DISCONTINUED A couple of years ago Orochimaru attacked the village. Naruto had to unleash the Kyuubi to deafened the village. Another demon host was in the area helped and saw how the village treated him afterward. Main pairings; KyuNaruGarShuk YOAI!
1. Prologue – The Damage Is Done

**Demons in the Shadows **

**By: Katatakay Kimiyama**

**Summary: A couple of years ago Orochimaru attacked the village. Naruto had to unleash the Kyuubi to deafened the village. Another demon host was in the area helped and saw how the village treated him afterward. She took him in, now see what the outcome is. Main pairings; KyuNaruGarShuk**

Prologue – The Damage Is Done

_The villagers were frighted as _two _Kyuubies_ _ran through the enemy's forces like it was nothing. The screams of pain rang in the air turning their stomaches. Blood dripped from their fangs spilling on the dead, knife-like claws swiping flesh off bodies and cutting through the bones. It's the stuff of nightmares come true. The ninjas sighed hoping they wouldn't have to go against _that _but glad that for the moment the demons were on their side. _

_Orochimaru wailed in anger as both the red and black nine-tail fox ravished his army. Pretty soon they will get to him and shred him into pieces, he could not let that happen. He disappeared into a swirl of leaves. _

_One of the enemy ninjas threw bombs at the red fox making him stumble and run into the other. The black fox snapped at the smaller fox, then jumped on the ninja, and all those around him who caused the problem. Their weapons felt like twigs under the fox's paws. It's bloody mouth sank into some poor sap. The red fox's tails whipped in excitement and wrapped around nearby trees and threw them._

_Within an hour, both foxes had destroyed Orochimaru's army. Everyone of the Hidden Leaf Village breathed a little easier when the two Kyuubies change back to their human forms. The blond, who stood where the young red Kyuubi just had, wavered before for falling on his behind. The village looked at him with awe, then disgust and started to throw rotten fruits and vegetables at him. They screeched and shouted out ghastly names to the poor boy. He stood and ran for the cover of the broken forest in search of shelter._

_The villagers never once saw the girl who stood, in place of the black fox, watching all this. The girl the could kill them all like she did with Orochimaru's army. The girl that will one day bring the little blond back to show they just what they lost._


	2. Chapter 1 Back in the Leaf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Kat and her clan**.

* * *

This is a yaoi fanfic, but I may not put any scene in it. **Unless** you ask me to.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Back in the Leaf

"What!?" The bellow rang thought the halls of of the south tower. Gaara stepped into the corridor and headed toward the yelling room. When he entered, he saw a blond hair boy about to fall over. Gaara grabbed a chair with his sand and knocked it under him. He cocked an eyebrow at the brunette behind the desk. She gave a slight bow and said; "I told him that he will be going to the Jounin Exams."

Sand piled up behind Gaara in formed a boy with light, sandy brown hair and golden-yellow eyes. His shadow village hitate clanged against his chest armor as he too bowed. "Shukaku." the girl said, nodding. "Gaara and I will also be joining you." She nodded to them. "Kyuubi and I will be Naruto's partners. Will Temari be you third team member?" Gaara nodded. "Do I need to send one of my special..." Her eyes flashed red, "advisors?" "Knowing Kankurro... Yes please." Shukaku said.

"Kat..." Naruto whispered from the chair. The brunette got up and walked around her desk to the blond. "Naruto, you're not getting out of it." "But Kat..." She leaned over him to whisper in his ear. "Kyuubi will be one of your partners as will I. Not to mention Shakaku and Gaara will be there." "Will y'all watch out for me?" "Always." Kat ran a hand from his shoulder to his arm. "Go and pack, little brother." Naruto nodded and stood cautiously. "Thanks Kat." Her sharp eyes softened as she gave a slight bow. Naruto, followed by Shukaku and Gaara, walk out the door to pack.

Kat sighed. Ever since that day, Naruto has become needy for love and protection; however, Naruto was not as sweet as he used to be. No, he would kill anybody who threatens him or his. She sighed again, as she moved back to her desk. She picked up the notebook she was looking at before Naruto came in. A two-tailed, black fox jumped on her shoulder. "Are you coming as well Nix?" The fox nodded, then wrapped his tails around her neck. "Okay then. We wait for the boys and then we go."

The fox cooed then hopped onto the desk to stare at her. "Yeah, sure. Go on." The fox ran off only to come back with a small ball. He jumped onto the desk. Kat took and threw the ball. He chased after it. After about ten minuets of this Naruto and four other people walk into the room. "You ready to go?" A boy with long red asked in a sightly ruff voice. Kat nodded then grabbed a robe and walked out the door. The boys plus one girl followed her out.

The gates of Konoha were visible in the distance. Temari glanced at the two red-heads running beside her. The short haired one, her brother, leaped over the longer hair one. He laughed as the longer-hair boy scowed. He appeared behind him and started to tickle him. Gaara gasped and screamed out his name. It rang through out the woods making the birds take flight. A squad of four ANBU leaped before them.

"Stop!" The squad captain said. Everyone halted and Kat stepped forward. "Is something a matter?" The captain nodded then asked; "Did y'all hear Kyuubi being yelled?" "No. I thought the fourth Hokage sealed him up in someone." Kat told the man. The man nodded. "May I ask why you're near our village?" "We are here for the Jounin Exams." The others standing behind her gave signs of agreement. "Okay. We will escort you." Kat shook her head and everyone followed her to the village.

Everyone in the streets stared as they walked by. Children playing ball stop in the middle of the game and the people who worked in shops, they look on with horror as a small black fox looked at them in the arms of a spiky blond boy's arms. Whispers of "Is that the demon kid?" and "So the demon comes back." and other remarks of demon brats filled the streets. The four ANUB started to look nervous. Kat moved to walk in the middle of Naruto and Gaara and the two demons walked beside them. Temari surged and walked behind them.

Kyuubi leaned over to Naruto to whisper in his ear. "I think you have a starker." Naruto huffed and nodded at Kyuubi and turned enough to lick his cheek. "I know, it's Sasuke." He whispered back.

When they got the Hokage Tower the ANBU lead the group, Kat followed them, and everyone else followed her. The ANBU announced them and the Godime blade them to come in. When Naruto entered all she could do was stare and stare and stare some more. Kyuubi was getting annoyed, "We are here to sign up for the Jounin Exams." That made her blink. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here." She handed them the papers that they needed to fill up and then asked the question. "Naruto were have you been? How have you been?" "I've been good and safe." Naruto answered turn in his paperwork and as soon as Kat and Kyuubi were done, he grabbed their hand and walked out the door.

"He's been emotional lately." Shakaku answered her unspoken question. She nodded as they too turned in the paperwork and walked out the door. Tsunade watched them leave before she pulled out Naruto's paperwork to read over it.

**Name: **Uzumaki Naruto 

**Village: **The village hidden in the Shadows - Drakan

**Age: **18

**Partners:**Kimiyama no Katatakay and Kuro, Kyuubi no Kitsune

"Humm." Tsunade tapped her chin in thought. "I got to look this up." She said out loud.

Naruto and the others got outside just as Sakura was pulled Sasuke out from a nearby alley. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke spotted Naruto and froze. Naruto gave a two finger wave as he, Kat and Kyuubi walked by. "Na..Naruto?" Came Sakura's voice when she saw him. "Uh... Hi Sakura." Kyuubi and Kat stopped mid-step. "Naruto." Kyuubi said his name as he turned to stand behind him. "Naruto, wh...where have you been?" Sakura had tears running down her face. "With my team members." Naruto said in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's not what I meant Naruto, and you know it." Nix jumped out of Kat's robe and jump on Naruto. Naruto gave a tired smile, "I know. Well see you around."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Naruto is alive and well _and_not in love with Sakura anymore. His team members seem to be protective of him too. When they first came in Sasuke just couldn't believe it so naturally he followed them. He wondered where Gaara and his team went. Just as he was thinking about asking them where he was, when they walked out of the Hokage's tower. Gaara and the sandy haired boy didn't even look at them as they walked by and Temari gave a nod.

The group caught up to Naruto's team and bunched around him. The crowd in the street started to yell at Naruto to get out of their village and to take the fucking fox with him. Some even started to throw things at him. Before Sakura or Sasuke could do anything a fierce killer intent washed over the villagers as sand blocked the throw objects. The dark haired girl stepped forward. "Excuse me, but who gave you the right to say that this boy is not allowed to participate in the Jounin Exams?" A brave villager stepped forward and the amount of killer intent doubled. The man was left stuttering out a almost comprehensible speech. "He...he...he's th..the...Kyuu...bi...ho...ho...st." The poor man said. The girl busted out laughing and the ones behind her stepped back. "Sir," she started to say in mock politeness, "Naruto is more of a person than a demon, if that is what your implying. Also, you have no right to say we are not allowed to be in this village when we have passes. And if I ever find Naruto hurt by you... Let's just say I won't be seeing you afterwards." She gave a smile that showed sharp canines and walked ahead of Gaara, Naruto, and the others.

Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Sasuke. "Yo." he said as he looked at the crowd of villagers and the small group walking through it. "Is that Naruto?" When the others just nodded he sprinted toward the blond. When he was close enough to talk, he noticed the way the group shifted to where he could talk, but no touch the boy.

"Hey Naruto, what do you say about some ramen?" A painful look crossed his face and the girl ahead of them growled loudly. She hiss something that sounded muffled and slurred and everyone disappeared in their own way, leavening Kakashi standing by himself in the middle of the crowded road. "Well that was odd." Was all he could say.

* * *

**Author's Box**

**Hi everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story and sorry I didn't get this to ya'll sooner. Before I put it out like this, my stories get edited by three of my friends and two of my teachers. --' That and I try to have more than one chapter typed and though this one has short chapters it also has very long ones. So please forgive me if it takes me awhile. Thank you to the ones who review me, even though I don't ask anyone to do it. If you have ****questions or ideas I will be glad to hear them. You can e-mail me at just please put FF in the subject box. **

**-Katatakay (the real one people)**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 To See the Others

Chapter 2 – To See the Others

That night the six slept like that normally did. Naruto and Gaara in the middle of a huge bed, Kyuubi on Naruto's open side and Shukaku on Gaara's. Kat was in mini fox form on the window seat. Temari, herself was looking down on the four in the bed. Ever since Naruto left with Kat, and Gaara went to go train with her the two boys got to know each other better. For the longest time they stuck together like glue. How anybody could treat them so badly was beyond her. Gaara slept peacefully in Shukaku's arms, his thumb in his mouth. Naruto had an arm slung over Gaara, his fingers brushing Shukaku's belly, and his face tucked in Kyuubi's naked chest.

"You know if you stay up too late your going to be really tired tomorrow." Kat's rough voice echoed in the quite room. "I know, but they're so cute." Temari said with a sigh "Yes well, you don't see them naked, walking around your house. Then they aren't cute, they're hot." Temari face turned red. She sighed then walked over to her own huge, but lonely, bed. When she was under the blankets, the bed moved then a human sized black fox laid down beside her. "Thank you Kat." Was the last thing she said before sleep claimed her.

* * *

Naruto sighed. _It was going to be long day,_ he thought as he slipped from between the sheets. He got up and dug in his knapsack for his clothes. He slipped on black leather pants and a fish-net shirt. He put on his leather slippers and picked up his headband before walking out the door to find his team.

He found them on their way back to get him with sushi. Kyuubi saw him and walked a little faster. When he got to him, he leaned over to whisper in his ear: "You went commando. I like it" Naruto turned red. "How do you know?" "The fish-net stripes gave you away." Naruto looked down, turned redder, then shrugged. "I guess your just going to watch out for me." "Damn Straight." Kat rolled her eyes at them. "Come on boys. We're going to be late for the first exam. Naruto, you can eat when we get there." They nodded and burst into flames.

* * *

Sasuke walked in just as Naruto and his group formed from flames. "Wow." He heard from his right where Sakura was standing. The others in the room stared like they have seen a ghost. The group walk over to Gaara's team and Naruto sat down on the sandy haired boy's lap to eat his sushi. The boy wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Gaara lead over and took one of Naruto's sushi and whispered something in his ear. Naruto nodded and finished eating. The whole time they were the center of attention, so no one noticed the jounin who entered the room. The jounin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Okay listen up," he started, "just like in the Chunnin Exams, the written test is first. So come and get your seats and then we can begin.

Naruto had gotten the seat beside Sasuke. Naruto looked at the paper and decided he had nothing better to do for the next forty-five minutes, so he jotted down answers. Sasuke took one look at the paper and felt like banging his head on the table. He glanced over at Naruto to see his writing really fast and he activated his sharingan and watched the blond's paper. After five minutes, the blond stopped, looked at the clock, then he let his head fall onto the desk.

Sasuke shook his head took a look around the room and filled in the answers. When he was done his sat back in his chair to think. _Since when did the dobe get so smart? And what's up with his team mates? _Sasuke glanced at the blond just to see him move slightly. "Naruto?" He whispered. The blond moved his head so he could see the raven haired boy. "Where have you been this whole time?" The blond looked at his female team member, but still didn't say a word. _Why won't he talk to me? _Sasuke whined in his head.

"Okay put your pencils down. The jounin will come around to look at your papers if you do not have a least one question answered you will have to leave with you team." After the jounin dismissed everyone who didn't get any information, the instructor explained that this was to see if you could get information. The next instructor came in not long after that and told everyone that the next test was in The Forest of Death. A few look around while others just look bored.

* * *

Naruto yawned and leaned against Kyuubi and the red head ran a clawed hand though his hair. Kat sat on the ground petting Nix. "Naruto!" Rock Lee's voice made several people look at him, then for the unfortunate person who was named Naruto. Lee ran towards Naruto intending to hug him and tell him how youthful he was. Vines wrapped around his legs and over his body even before Gaara's sand moved toward him. On lookers look at the blond only to see him being held by the red head he was leaning on before. However, the girl that was petting a fox had her hands fully against the ground. The fox it's self was standing in front of her growing threateningly.

"Lee!" Naruto called from his demon's arms. "What's up?" he wiggled and Kyuubi put him down, but would not let the blond walk toward his old friend. In fact he wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Let me go." Naruto whispered. Kyuubi shook his head slightly and nibbled on Naruto's ear. "I think not. Kat's going to let him come over here. See." He said this just as Kat unwounded Lee. She herself took refuge in the tree the guys were standing under as Nix just sat down between Naruto's feet.

Lee move slowly toward Naruto a frown on his face. "Naruto what is going on? Who are these people? And why have I not seen you before now?" Rock Lee asked him. "Well it's nice to see you too Lee. Sorry, but I've been busy doing other things." Lee nodded and asked him if he wanted to see the others. A look pasted between Naruto and the girl in the tree. The blond nodded and scooped up the little black fox.

* * *

The meeting with the others didn't go to well with the blond. He had a headache, he was tired, and he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Twice now he has almost run smack dab into a tree. Kyuubi had saved him both times and boy was he thankful.

Right now he was in a hot spring of sorts. Kat had sealed off a part of the river with an earth justu and then heated it up with a fire justu. After that, Kat and Temari went up stream aways for 'girl time'. Naruto sighed. Man having demons for partners really works out. Gaara sat beside the worn out blond running a wash cloth across his chest. Kyuubi was washing/rubbing Naruto hair/head. Shukaku was busy making dinner.

"Ya'll are going to spoil him." Kat voice called from up stream. Temari stopped to stare. _OMG! _Was all she could think about. "Mari, you got drool on your chin." Temari blushed and wiped at her chin. _I can't believe I was drooling over my brother. Oh well. Man_ _this is so HOT! _She thought. Kat giggled softly as if she knew what she was thinking.

Suddenly Kat lost all facial expression as she cocked her head. "Someone's heading this way." her voice was so empty that Temari shivered. The boys stepped out of the water. Gaara made pants of sand, as Shakaku stood up, and Kyuubi dropped his genjustu so he could wrap his tails around him and Naruto. Nix jumped out of a tree to stand between Naruto, Kyuubi and whoever was coming.

* * *

Author's Box

Chapter three has run into some snags. Which means its going to be awhile. I can tell you that because of this I will try to make it longer. Here are somethings to look forward to: a really good fight and some flashbacks to explain some about Kat and the others. And if you ask for it some 'scenes'. TTFN!

-Katatakay


	4. Chapter 3 Boxed In

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, but I do own Kat and Gin.**

**Chapter 3 – Boxed In**

Suddenly Kat lost all facial expression as she cocked her head. "Someone's heading this way." her voice was so empty that Temari shivered. The boys stepped out of the water. Gaara made pants of sand, as Shakaku stood up, and Kyuubi dropped his genjustu so he could wrap his tails around him and Naruto. Nix jumped out of a tree to stand between Naruto, Kyuubi and whoever was coming.

A rain ninja jumped from the cover of the trees followed by his team. They sized them up and smirked. "Well, well looks like you weren't prepared." said one of the rain nin. Shakaku simply threw a kunai just before them and bombs triggered around them. One nin was vaporized as Kat lunged at one of the other two nins. She punched him in the gut and then did a back-flip, kicking the man as she went. She tossed Kyuubi a scroll she pick up off him. The last nin ran at Kyuubi, as if to get back the scroll, and Naruto ran through some quick seals, then for Kyuubi's benefit, he said aloud Okii-Matsu. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto and jumped away. And pine tree with sobon needles for pine needles appeared and the poor ninja ran straight into it.

Kat had turned to check on Naruto and left her back open. A kunai placed at her neck. Gaara, Shakaku, and Temari tense ready to strike. "Now, whose got who?" she asked in a killer tone. The nin looked down, she had a sobon needle an inch above his heart and a kunai between his legs. He pressed a little harder and was about to say something when she kick her foot straight into the air and into his face. He fell to the ground with a dud. Kat dropped her kunai and it went through the nin's chest.

"Come on. I want to be out of here before someone else comes." Kat said as she threw pants at the three still wet guys. They quickly put the pants on, then packed up their belongings and ran after her. For two hours straight they ran though the forest stopping only once for a water and bathroom break. They were the first ones there and told that the next team that comes in will be put in a house with them. Luck would have it that Sasuke's team walk in three hours later. Neji nodded to the group, Sakura wave, and Sasuke Hn'ed.

* * *

The nine walk to the house on the outskirts of the town. Sasuke unlocked the door and entered. "I think us girls should be together on a hall. And Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto should be on a another. That leaves you three to a hall." Sakura said as she looked at Gaara, Kyuubi, and Shakaku. Kat and Temari grabbed Naruto's hands and dragged him off toward the full stocked kitchen. Sakura frowned as Gaara walk after them flowed by Kyuubi and Shakaku. Sasuke shrugged, lead his team to the kitchen as well. Temari filled a pot with water and Kat was chopping veges with a butcher knife. Sakura's mouth dropped. Not only was she using a butcher knife but the speed she was doing it! It's a wonder she hasn't chopped off her fingers yet. Sakura stepped closer to see what the slices looked like, and gasped. They were perfect, evenly cut. Temari scooped up the pieces and put them in a pot. Kat started to cut up the meat Kyuubi gave her. She quickly diced it, scooped it up, and put it in the pot. Gaara, who had been going through the spices, dumped a bowl into the pot. Soon the soup was done and just as Kat set a bowl in front of Naruto, his stomach growled. Everyone, but Kat, Kyuubi, and Shakaku got a bowl. Kat left saying she was going to pick out a room.

* * *

Kat clapped her hands together, bring shadows together to form a huge bed. The boys she knew would want to sleep together. Kat walked through the wall left of the bed. She shifted forms and curled up on the bed. Kat never sleeps, but works in an out-of-body form like this. She move her spirit form toward her twin. "So what's going on, Gin?" Kat asked as her limpid form leaned against the door frame.

"Katasama. How have you been?" her voice would sound frosty to anyone who didn't know her, but to those who did would know that with emotions, Gin would fry her sister. "Fairly good. Naruto is doing good too." "That's good. A head up, Kat. Orochimaru is headed toward Konoha. He's got an army with him. Keep an eye on Naruto and Sasuke." "Sasuke?" "Yeah. Since Sasuke went with him, he's been after him." "Okay, thanks sis." Kat wavered then disappeared.

* * *

Kyuubi carried a tired blond up the stairs. He paused to sniff the air once at the top and walked in the closest room. Nix darted into room just as Kyuubi saw the small black fox curled up on the bed. Kyuubi gave a small smile and closed the door. He went to the next room over. His lips twitched at the bed before he laid down the softly snoring blond. He took off his and Naruto's clothes and shoes. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his blond and waited for his redhead and other blond to join him.

* * *

"So..." Sakura voice dragged on, "who exactly are you and that other redhead? I mean I know Gaara and..." "Name's Sandy and that tall redhead your asking 'bout is Kuro." 'Sandy' said with a gentle smile. Temari yawned then left to go to her room. Gaara looked at Shakaku, who nodded. "Look, little missy, it's late me and me partner need be headed off to bed now." Sakura nodded.

* * *

Gaara walked into the room, took on look at the bed and a huge smile crossed his face. Before he meet Naruto that wouldn't be possible. Now that he had him, Kyuubi, and Shakaku, it's hard to keep a smile off of it. He stripped then tapped Kyuubi on the shoulder who moved over. After they were all tucked in the two blonds cuddled as well as the two redheads.

* * *

Naruto ran though the forest. The angry shouts of the villagers ringing through his head. Tiredly he slumped against a tree as he greedily gulped up air. His whole body hurt like hell. Still bleeding cuts throbbed as his legs, feet, chest, and throat burned. His hair laid limp and was sticking to his forehead. All in all he was one big mess.

A sliver hair girl walked out of the shadows. At first he thought it was Kakashi, come to take him back. Like he would ever go back there! She walk ever so slowly towards him, as if he was some scared animal, and held out a water bottle to him. He took a couple of deep drinks before she stopped him. "If you keep that up you'll get sick." Her voice horse, but soft, gave him pause. "Here." she handed him and small bowl of rice and fish before she sat down beside him, close, but not too close. After he finished, she asked if he'll let her bandage him up, and after that he asked what did she want in return. She gave a small smile and asked him if he would join her village and take some lessons with her. At first he stared at her, then surged and said "Why not?"

Author's Box

Sorry for the wait. It's not what I wanted, but it could only fit in the story this way. Hope you like it the next one coming out soon!

-Katatakay


	5. Chapter 4 Matches

I Don't Own Naruto

Chapter 4 - Matches

Sasuke walked in the kitchen planing on making himself a big bowl of cereal. He walked in to see Kat eating an apple while setting on the counter and Gaara eating eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. Just as he poured him a nice cup of coffee; Kuro, Sandy, and Naruto walked in. Kat hopped off the counter to grab plates out of the oven. Each one had something different on it. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and fruit was set on the table. "Kat, you know your my favorite chef." Naruto said in a whinny voice. "Naruto it's too early to be using that voice." Temari said. "Temarichan," Naruto said in his little kid voice, "do you want some pancakes?" Neji and Sakura walked in soon after. They, unlike Sasuke, sat down at the table to eat.

Sasuke was nibbling on some toast when Naruto ask Kat to spar with him. He almost choked. _Naruto always ask him that!_ She nodded. Everyone when outside to watch the spar. Naruto ran at Kat, doing what he was famous for: shadow clones. Kat tapped a foot against the ground and a small gargoyle sprung up from it. A Naruto ran at it, flipped over it, and punched at Kat. Kat dodged then disappeared Narutos started to pop randomly. "Shit" rang out of a nearby Naruto.

Kat was leaning against a tree and vines whipped in the air around her, giving no question as to what popped the clones. Naruto hissed something and Kat responded in the same hissing mumble. Naruto did some hand signs and clapped his hands together. A black cloud formed over the ground, covering it from view. Hands snatched at Kat and she dodged most of the ghost hands, others scratched her. She gave Naruto a fang-filled smile. She grabbed a dagger from her boot. She cut both of her wrist, slicing the vain that ran up her arm, and her neck.

Sakura gasped. _There was no reason to kill yourself in a spar. _She thought. Sandy was shaking his head as Kuro and Gaara mumbled something about her going easy on him. Little did they know Kakashi was watching from the roof of the building.

Kat's blood was everywhere. Sakura was amazed she was still able to move with that much blood lost. Kat went through hand seals, alternating between one-handed and two. When she was done she called out: "Kokuangyou no Jutsu - Journey into Black Darkness Technique!" Naruto knew he was screwed now. Blackness surrounded him showing his fears and nightmares. Even now he knew he could easy get out because Kat left a opening to his right. But if he stepped through it, the game was over. He knew what he wanted to learn next.

_Fascinating, _Neji thought, _this technique isn't a genjutsu, but a ninjutsu. _Meanwhile Kakashi was trying to copy it. He frowned, never in his life had he seen such a thing. Naruto stepped out of the blackness. "Kat," he started to say, "I know what your going to teach me next." Kat smiled "Let me start Gaara's training and I'll teach it to you." Naruto nodded and traded places with Gaara. "Did she hurt you?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto shook his head. "No." "That's me boy." Shakaku stated, in which Naruto stared at him. He jerked his head toward Sasuke and the others. -Oh- mouthed Naruto.

* * *

4 days later

Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Gaara's team stood with all the other teams awaiting orders. From the stealth mission Kat assigned, her and Gaara's team already knew what was going on. While others were looking to find out how things are going to work, Sasuke contentious stared at his house mates.

Naruto and Kyuubi wore that tight, black leather pants and a fish-net shirt. Kyuubi's long hair was put up in a long pony-tail and his hitate was around his neck. Naruto's hair was it normal spiky self and his headband was where it should be. Their teammate; however, caused the most stares. She had on a low hip hugging skirt with a slit up to her hip and a tank top that ended halfway to her bellybutton. Gaara was wearing a red version of what Kyuubi's out fit, just as Shakaku wore a brown one. Temari wore a similar outfit like Kat. Hers just didn't show as much skin or was the same color.

While the other teams thought that their outfits would slow them down, Sasuke's knew better. Staying in the same house as them taught them better. The six people were very deadly; Naruto counting. Sasuke had asked Naruto twice to spar, and was rejected. And everyday Kat taught them a new justu (never any genjustus). She would show them, tell them the hand signs, then watch them do it. None ever done that for him and he desperately try to copy it (not that he would ever say something like that), but the sharingan couldn't copy it.

His team was called down to fight a group of snow ninjas. They split up picking a snow nin and fighting them. Neji and Sasuke finished at the same time and Sakura finished with hers not long after.

Seeing Sasuke use Chidori Naruto flashed back to the fight a the Valley of the End. To the blue ball of lighting slamming in his chest. White hot pain shot up his shoulder making him gasp. Temari and the demons around him frowned as a gurgle then blood escaped his lips. Kyuubi stare in horror at the blond as his blue eyes turned purple. His hair became an orangery-yellow and spiker. Kat tapped him on the shoulder and Naruto growled at her. She paid no mind to it. Instead she told him it was their turn. He nodded and jumped down to the fighting ring. Kyuubi burst into flames and reappeared beside him and Kat shadow-stepped down to them.

The instructor started the match against a bunch on grass nins. Naruto ran head long into one and one ran for Kat thinking the girl is always the weakest in a team. Kat flipped, twisted, and dodged all his attacks. Kyuubi jumped over the other ninja before turning around and doing a jutsu with no hand signs, but whispering Kitsune Katon - Fox Fire. A ball of flaming red chakra hurdled toward the stupid nin that came after him. Naruto slammed his opponent into Kat's, who twisted away. She flipped over Naruto as Naruto tackled them to the ground. Once there, he nodded at Kat who threw up her arms and shouted Katon: Tajuu Ryuuka no Jutsu - Katon: Mass Fire Dragon Technique. A fire dragon rolled off her arms and attacked the two grass ninja just as Naruto leaped off them. The fire dragon opened it's mouth before vanishing and the two ninjas fall to the ground unconscious from fear.

My Box

Sorry, but this Chapter is undone. I was planning to take it to TN with me; however, someone e-mailed me and I put it up for them. Hope you like the fights cause they never turn out like I see them in my head. Oh and a bad ass Naruto, yay!

Later, Katatakay


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2 Matches

**WARNING SCENES! CONTAINS YAOI!!**

* * *

**DO NOT MOVE ON UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ SEXUAL STUFF AND YAOI!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Part 2 - Matches

Naruto gave a high-five to Kat and turn and hugged Kyuubi. Gaara and Shukaku formed form sand as Temari jumped down and got ready for their battle. Kat glanced at the fight, the oppents quit, remembering Gaara. Temari sighed and let Shukaku take her back up. They nodded at Kat, who shook her head and in that slurred, mumble she said something. The four boys nodded and smile at one another.

Sasuke was standing right behind, trying to understand what she was saying when Naruto back right into him. Naturally he wrapped his arms around the petite form. Five pairs of eyes stared at him, three ready to kill him, one laughing and one emotionless. Naruto's bottom brushed against Sasuke, who choked on air. Temari giggled and Kat smirked. Gaara crossed his arms and Shukaku taps his foot; Kyuubi looked murderous. Kyuubi dragged Naruto out of his arms. Sasuke was shocked when the redhead kissed Naruto on the lips, tongue in all. He could hear the smack of lips and moans and he knew this was going to haunt him for a long, long time.

* * *

Naruto laughed crashing on the bed. Gaara took of Naruto's pants, his shirt and shoes already thrown at a corner. Gaara leaned up to give him a kiss before sand pulled him away Shukaku sand-cuffed Gaara to the wall and Naruto to the bed. Shukaku took off his clothes as Kyuubi took his and Gaara's off. "So Kyu, which one do we toy with?" Shukaku asked. "Hmmm," he trailed a claw down Gaara's chest, making him shudder. "Naruto." Shukaku smiled as Kyuubi walk to the other side of Naruto so Gaara could see. Both demons licked his chest biting a nipple. Naruto arched off the bed, moaning loudly; Gaara withered in his sand chains.

Kyuubi ran a clawed finger to catch the drop of precum that beaded up on the tip of Naruto's dick. He brought it to Shukaku, who licked it off. Gaara groaned and Naruto whimpered. The sand lifted Naruto's bottom of the bed so Shukaku could finger him. The redheaded demon sucked at is shaft and Naruto bucked and moaned. Just before he could cum, Kyuubi pinched the base of his cock. Naruto thrashed and whimpered. Kyuubi smiled and Shakaku suck his dick in Naruto's mouth, who sucked at it. Kyuubi pushed himself in Naruto. Naruto whimpered at this. The sand harden and slid itself in Gaara. Soon they were all a heap of sweaty males.

* * *

Kat sat on the roof. She clenched her fist, thinking about when she helped Naruto that long ago night. Sasuke had ran from Orochimaru after her found out what the snake wanted. Orochimaru was mad and planed to destroy the village. Naruto was all that stood in his way and the villagers and his friends treated him like shit. So naturally she took him back with her. A simple mission to ally with the Village Hidden in the Leaves no more.

Naruto looked at her village with all the humans, demons, and others who lived there and fell in love with it. One human boy lead on a leash by a demon boy made him blink. Kat laughed as the boy barked and the demon tugged lightly. "What are you doing to him?" Naruto asked. "We're playing doggy." the human told him. The demon scratched behind his ear. "You never played?" it asked. "He's new Fudo." Kat told him, "Would you and Kane like to show him around?" "Sure!" they both replied.

Okay, school and starting up and so is college, I'll update as can. Hoped you liked it!


	7. Chapter 5 A Mission

I do not own Naruto, I stole Gaara though... He's mine!! Who am I kidding, I don't own him either. Kat and Nix are though and so is Gin.

**Chapter 5 – A Mission**

Naruto grumbled as he came down the stairs. His friends, if you could call them that, had gathered in the small living room. Gaara told him that they wanted to congratulate him on an easy victory. If only they knew how easy it was. Kyuubi gave him a fanged smile from where he sat with Gaara in his lap. It was then he realized that they always sat that way; Gaara on Kyuubi's lap and him on Shukaku's. Kat sat on the floor with Nȉx in her lap. Temari sat on the arm rest and her legs hanging off the side. Naturally Naruto walked in to Shukaku's waiting arm, which wrapped around him instantly.

Sasuke scowled at the open display of affection. How many times had Naruto seeked him out? How often did he express himself though sparing with him? How many times did the blond ask, in the only he knew how, to be his friend? It seems the blond no longer care about him. The blond cut the ties between them as he, Sasuke Uchiha, could not.

Naruto nuzzled slightly under Shukaku's neck and gave a small, fox like, purr. Instantly, the older blond rubbed right behind his ear making the slight purr grow louder. Kyuubi turned to look and smirked before he raked his claws though Gaara's hair causing the boy to gasp. "So... what are we to do?" Naruto ask Kat. "You want a mission?" "Yeah!" "Okay then... I'll ask for one" Kat said before she turn into a column of smoke and the smoke flowed out the window. Nȉx yipped then whined at being left, but soon got over it when he jumped into Naruto's lap and settled down for a nice ear rub just before Kat popped back in.

"Okay, we got a mission..." Sasuke arched and eyebrow and seeing him in the room she did her slurring mumble thing. Really, the way she did it was like it was a completely different language. Nȉx jumped to Kat and hid in her cloak, which she donned, and then she nodded to the others to follow her outside.

"So what's the mission, Kat?" Naruto asked in the slurred mumble known as demonish. "We are to go to Wave and slay some road side bandits. We take the usual as tokens of a job well done. There are 42 of these bandits and they are camped outside of Wave. With our two 'teams' we should get this done 20 minutes faster then normal. Ya'll in?" Everyone nodded and Kat took off leading the way.

* * *

**Slight Time Jump**

Kat sat gingerly on a tree branch above the bandits. Naruto and the others were surrounding them. Small barely noticeable grains of sand slithered on the tree branch marking the signal that the others were ready. She started quickly on hand signs and the dark night sky got darker as clouds blocked out the moon. Rain pelted her skin making stinging blows as she dropped straight down into the center of the camp. Screams rang out from all sides as the others attacked and rivers of blood mixed with rivers of rain.

Bandits ran toward her as the others push blocked all escape. She shudder in the cold blocking swords and knives and other such things. She did a round kick to knock back a tall, muscular man. He stumbled and gave a guttered cry as Naruto sliced him with chakra made claws. Gaara and Shukaku made a tall sand wall and used the rain to to make it stick as Kyuubi 'baked' the wall to hold it there. Temari made sure the bandits didn't try climbing the wall when Kyuubi and Shukaku were absorbed back into their hosts' body. Gaara made his way through the bandits to Kat's side as Naruto was on the other.

The two Jinchuriki made hand seals and Kat grumbled as Naruto got stabbed in the back, she made a different type of hand seals. With a nod to Temari, who jumped off the soggy sand wall and into safety out side of it, Naruto shifted into a fox and Gaara into a raccoon. Kat, herself, was a dragon. Together the three ate the bandits, all but the heads.

Once done the wall crumbled and three blood soaked and tired teens stood in a crater full with gory, bodiless heads. Kyuubi and Shukaku were set free. And full and satiated they scooped up their hosts and carried them back the the village hidden in the leaves. Temari looked weary at Kat who shooed her off before leaving too.

Kat went about collecting heads, the rain not ceasing once. Into the bloody bag they went before she shadow-stepped to her village. She dropped them off in Gin's office, gave a half hearted wave to her before she shadow-stepped back to Naruto to tend his wounds.

* * *

**_Katatakay:_** I know, it's late and on top of that it's short but it explains some things. Every time I try to upload anything anymore it says it won't do it. I have a question for fans. Should Sasuke join my foursome or be ripped to shreads by his own actions (meaning Naruto doesn't want anything to do with him while he basic-ly begs). Vote by Review (just tell me though a review). Until next time!!


	8. Chapter 6 Konoha is Stupid

Disclaimer: Read the chapter before this to get it

**Chapter 6 – Konoha is Stupid**

Sasuke woke up to a thump outside his door. Thinking it was an intruder he grabbed a kunai and stealthily walked out the room and toward the noise. There was Temari slowly walking up the steps. He put the kunai away and followed her to Naruto's room. At least that's what her thought when he heard the blond scream.

Soothing noises and whispers were heard next as Sasuke pushed pass Temari into the room. The bed was massive and sand littered the floor. Naruto laid on his belly, stripped down to boxers and Kuro was trying to remove a sword from his back without hurting him more. Naruto let out a cry when it was touched and Sasuke rushed in to grip Kuro's wrist. "Don't I'll get Tsunade, she can help." Sasuke said before tunning and came face to face with Sandy.

"That's not necessary, we take care of our own." Shukaku stated and Sasuke started to growl. He didn't notice that they were covered in blood nor the fact that Kat shadow-stepped in the room. He really didn't notice anything but how Sandy was blocking his way for him to get Naruto help tell Naruto let out a loud scream.

Sasuke spun on his heels to see Kat tossing the bloody sword over her head, Kyuubi missing and Gaara cradling Naruto's head as Kat went to work pouring chakra into the wound. Un-noticeble Kyuubi was doing the same inside his host. Within five painful minutes Naruto didn't even have a scar.

Sasuke turned back to Shakaku to yell at him only to find him missing and Temari blocking the door. He turned back to watch the blond he always wanted as more than a friend and frowned at the thick blackish-red liquid his team member gave him. "He should drink water." Sasuke stated and a bored voice.

Kat scowled at him and whispered something to Naruto who nodded. Fortunately she didn't speak in that mumbled like slur he was beginning to think was really a language, so he heard what she said. He turned and left going back to his room. But the whispered words played in his head for sometime.

"Water," she said, "maybe what humans might need, but you my dear need not only to gain strength, but replace the blood you lost as well." Did that mean it was like a soldier pill? Then why was it so thick and such a color that just screamed blood?

* * *

"Beep, beep, beep, beep..." Gaara grumbled and thinking this was his house, he smacked where the alarm clock would have been. Unfortunately for Shukaku, it was his nose. Shukaku jumped like the bed was a pit of fire, but Kyuubi blocked the way. Kyuubi and Shukaku's weight fell to the still sore Naruto who kicked out before falling. Gaara sat up warily. Sometimes sleeping with ninja's was a bad idea.

* * *

"Whoa!" Temari stood up looking from the pissed Kyuubi holder to her brother who looked guilty around the room. "What happen to you, Naruto? I know you were roughed up last night, but you look like..." She ended in demonish, "... like you were just before you ate those bandits last night."

Naruto looked side ways at Gaara who fidgeted before mumbling that he fell off the bed this morning. Gaara pouted and Temari thought that it was so cute. "Have you seen Kat this morning?" Naruto asked the female blond.

"She kinda crackled earlier so she might have went to the hot springs" Naruto wondered why she'd crackle. Crackling, as they call it in terms of Kat meant her skin cells split enough so her blood could trickle though the cracks making her mocha skin have red lines around it. It's a weakness that the person who experimented on her made so Gin and her could not plot against him. It only happened when they were in each other's company and one of the other showed emotion. If they had gotten close enough to plan something totally without emotion, once they started it he would rally them up so they'd start to crackle. The blood in the thin lines would dry quickly and slow them down drastically if not all together. Kat, not liking the weakness, would go to a hot spring to hydrate the blood and if she had to fight the moister in the air would slow the drying. The side effect of this; however, is the acute blood lost.

"Great... now she's going to have to do damage control too" Naruto sighs and sits down on the sofa. His ribs still a little sore after the rough and tumble wake up call. Gaara calmly sat down beside him and pushed a small amount of healing chakra though the blond. Kyuubi came in through the door holding a tray of tea. From the smell it was Kat's herbal tea that was made from a plant that glowed from the healing chakra of the earth. Gratefully Naruto took the offered cup and sipped at the hot contents. Not only will this heal him it will sooth ruffled nerves and lull him into a relaxed state.

* * *

Gin grounded her teeth in frustration. Not only did she hurt her twin last night when she just popped in all bloody carrying a huge bag of heads by showing emotion, surprise obviously, but the Hokage keeps sending nins to try and obtain information about Naruto.

She stared coolly at the two resent attempters. One was a young one anywhere between 25 to 30 years-old, but oddly had sliver hair. He had enough disgrace by reading an orange book that she knows by the way he laughs that it is porn. The other was a brunette with a pineapple hair-do and a scar over his nose. She liked his cause he at times looked as if he was about to snatch the porn and burn it just to make the other one cry.

She glared down at the two and being petite it was quite a feat that she was sure Kat would be proud if she saw her do it. Gin made a clip remark in demonish to one of her burly guards to bring Naruto's edited file. She made it in case something like this occurred.

A man with white ears and a tail appeared holding the file she asked for and the ninja in front of her looked at him funny. "Thank you, Sin." Gin said as she grabbed the file and he turned back to them. "I would be pleased if you stopped looking like that. It makes me very angry when people judge others by their outside appearance. Some don't get a choice at what they look like." They wisely chose to stay silent.

"Naruto Uzumaki: came from Konoha at the age of 12, is the demon host of Kyuubi no Kitsune. No living family. Special Attacks: Rasengan and Shadow Clones. Partner: Kuro Kitsune. Ninja Class: S-Ranking Chuunin." At this even Kakashi's mouth being dropped was noticeable.

"I have a question," the pineapple headed person spoke up. "How is Naruto a S-Ranked Chunnin? I thought you couldn't start saying that unless he was a Jounin."

"In Konoha, maybe. How we do it here is you start out low and work up to S-Ranked whatever and then go back to low rank of the next level. Naruto came here at A-Rank Chunnin and earned it after loosing the 'I'm-a-dummy-and-I-always-have-a-goofy-grin-in-place' attitude." She handed the file over and waved them out. One of the huge guards following them to make sure they got out for their own safety. The village hidden in the leaves really was stupid.

* * *

**_Katatakay:_** I decided to be nice.... DragonSaphira, I thank you again for your quick vote. Everyone else please read chapter 5 (of seven here) to give me an answer!!


	9. Chapter 7 Painful Pleasures

**Author's Note:** Ummm so I finally updated and I'll see about updating again soon. Lots of dirty scenes in here. Don't read if you are offended by boyxboy. I don't own Naruto, but Kat is copyrighted to me and Gin to another friend. Also, Sasuke is more like Sasuke in here. I don't care about reviewing, but I would really appreciate it if you tell me how you like the scenes so I can know if I need to either tone it down or up. Anyway, enjoy! -Katatakay

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Painful Pleasures**

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka said in front of the Village Hidden in the Shadow's equivalent of their Hokage. Oddly though this village has two of them; each in their own towers to the north and south of the villege. The one currently in front of them goes by Kari of Drakan; the other one goes by Kage of Drakan. They couldn't get in to see her.

The one in front of them was at least giving them some information, but they knew she was only giving them the basic stuff. She snapped something in the same muffled slur that the others use and Kakashi realized then that it was the language of this village. The bulky guards rumbled something back to her in the same language before turning to do whatever it was she requested. "May we take this folder back to our Hokage?" Kakashi asked politely. "You may," was her only reply before the secretary man with the sliver ears and tail that she called Sin returned and handed a bigger folder to her.

"Do me a favor Hatake_san, take this to the girl that's in Naruto's team." She handed the file over to him and he bowed low before taking it and moved to leave. "Oh, and don't bother reading it, its not only coded but also in another language." With that he and Iruka left the village.

* * *

Naruto walked down the stairs after a nice nap wrapped in Gaara's arms only to be thrust up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Naruto started into the red swilling eyes of Sasuke and frowned, "Sasuke what are you doing?" "I am tired of you ignoring me, Naruto! The whole time you've been back you avoid me and I'm sick of watching those others give you what I've wanted to since I've known you!"

Sasuke smashed his lips to Naruto's, one hand gripping his hair should he try to escape his kiss the other holding Naruto's hands above his head. He shoved his body between Naruto's legs as he kissed him hard. "Nah!" Naruto protested and squirmed, but Sasuke wouldn't let up and used Naruto's gasp to slide his tongue into his mouth. Instantly Sasuke moaned at the flavor that was Naruto. Now he knew his flavor, after being tortured by Naruto always either snuggled in Gaara's arms, on Sandy's lap, or having that trice damn redhead, Kuro's tongue in his Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke leaned back, watching Naruto pant before ducking his head to Naruto's throat. Using the hand that gripped Naruto's hair, he pulled his head to the side. Naruto wiggled, jerking at his hands trying to get away. He moved to try and kick Sasuke back, but Sasuke leaned into his body, pinning his legs on either side of him and when Naruto sucked in a breath to scream, Sasuke fastened his lips against Naruto's. Sasuke pressed little kisses to Naruto's jaw, making him shiver and nibbled on his earlobe. "Now Naruto, if you don't be quite I'm going to have to find something to keep you quite," Sasuke whispered in his ear, rocking his erection against Naruto suggestively.

Barely suppressing a moan Naruto hissed, "you're so not marking me, teme." Sasuke only smiled ruthlessly and bit Naruto's neck where it met the shoulder. He sucked hard, even though he already pierced the skin with his bite, as he poured chakra into the wound. Naruto whimpered, rubbing his self against Sasuke. But Sasuke already sensed that Kuro was looking for Naruto and let the poor blond go with a last lick to the mark. "You're mine Naruto, always have always will be. And I don't suggest you tell anyone what happened."

Sasuke disappeared and Naruto fell to the floor. Growling at himself, Naruto dragged himself out the stairs to Kat's bathroom to wash off the smell of Sasuke's sent and to help erase his touch. Upon getting out he touched the bite mark, wincing in pain. Sasuke sure knew how to make a mark last, it was going to take at least a week to heal this and there was no way he could hide it.

* * *

_Well that was fun_, Sasuke thought. So much better than watching those other three play with his dobe. Making hand signs, he let the bit of his chakra inside Naruto erase the mark for anyone but him and the dobe. He wasn't about to be killed before he got what he wanted and he knew the second those losers saw he made a move, there would nothing left of him. He stalked to the bathroom to take care of the ache between his legs then he'd go see if Kakashi was up to some sparing.

* * *

Kyubbi walked into Kat's bathroom looking for Naruto. Something had caused his chakra to flare several times and he wanted to make sure he was alright. Finding Naruto wet from a shower and poking the spot where his neck and shoulders met was a little off to Kyubbi, but the view of his ass was rather nice. Kyubbi walked up behind him, sliding his hand over the tan, smooth cheeks, he nuzzled the spot where Naruto was poking earlier.

"Something wrong?" Kyubbi asked, Naruto stared at him for several seconds before shaking his head no. Kyubbi nodded softly before pressing a kiss to the back of Naruto's neck and using a finger to press against Naruto's spot. Naruto shivered and groaned, pushing back against the finger shamelessly. "I know what you need," Kyubbi said with a smile, sliding the prodding finger all the way in and rubbing against Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto mewed like a kitten and Kyubbi couldn't contain his foxy grin at that.

Shifting into his true form, Kyubbi circled one of his tails around Naruto and stroked him softly with them as Kyubbi jerked his pants down. He removed his finger from Naruto and slowly slid in, knowing it was a small pain, but not something his little blond shinobi would mind or couldn't handle. Naruto stifled a whimper as Kyubbi moved against him slowly, pinning him against the bathroom sink. Kyubbi pumped him mercilessly and within minuets, both males come together.

* * *

Kat walked into the bathroom, not even thinking of knocking on her own bathroom door. She stopped, taking in the scene before turning around and walking out without a word. "Sometimes, those demons are just a little too much to handle," she said to no one in particular before dropping down on the bed and pulling out a thick folder to reread the information it contained. "Looks like it's going to be another long day, huh Nix?" She scratched the foxes ears, "now if only we can get the boys ready to go anytime soon."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 8 – Poisoned

_I do not own Naruto... I do own Kat_

_Warning... there is a sex scene boy/boy don't read if you no like_

**Chapter 8 – Poisoned**

Naruto slumped against the bathroom sink and Kyubbi scoped him up, cuddling him to his chest thinking he must have really worn him out as Naruto was starting to get pale. Naruto yawned softly, purring as Kyubbi walked out of the bathroom about to take the tired blond to their room, but stopped when he saw Kat. She had sat up and was currently reaching for the blond, her folder lay forgotten on the dark red blankets. He sat Naruto down gently beside her and she pressed her chakra into the blond. Instantly he did the same, able to see more by mixing his chakra with that of his host.

Finding the chakra that was off near the spot Naruto had been poking at earlier, Kyubbi pointed it out to Kat. Carefully moving Naruto's head, frowning when it rolled to the side, she leaned in to press her nose to the spot and breathed in. "Sasuke," was the only word that came out of her mouth. Kyubbi roared; Naruto whimpered.

Everyone else in the house came running at the brutal yell, including Sasuke who just came back from training with Kakashi. Sasuke ran up to stand behind Sakura and Neji, looking over his should to see Naruto's face tucking up against Sandy's chest. Gaara sand was wrapped around an enraged Kuro while Kat blocked what would have been the perfect view of his Naruto. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked his teammates. "Naruto's sick, they claim he's got chakra poisoning," Sakura whispered barely over a hoarse cry coming from Kuro. It pleased Sasuke to see the redhead in this situation, till what Sakura said sank in, "Chakra poisoning?" "It's when a foreign chakra is pushed into a wound of someone unwilling to accept it. It's one of the reasons why medical ninjas have to ask permission first unless the victim is unconscious and therefor passive of the chakra," Neji explained, "I can see it, it's on his neck. But they won't let us pass here. We sent for Tsunade, she should be here soon."

Tsunade barged in at that moment, "Move outa my way!" Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura complied, but Tsunade couldn't enter the door because of a barrier. "God damn it, put the barrier down before I break it!" Yet the barrier remained, in fact, the door closed on Tsunade's face as well and the four of them were left to wait out side no matter how much Tsunade beat against the door.

* * *

"Kyubbi, calm down!" Kat snapped in demonish. For once Kyubbi obeyed the order. "It'll be okay and its not so much it would kill him, he'll be fine in about a week without added help." Gaara released the other redhead and Kyubbi scoped him out to sit on his lap while he himself sat beside Shukaku and Naruto. Shukaku gently scratched Naruto's back, making him purr like a kitten and Kyubbi smiled softly. "I know he'll be fine, but I swear Sasuke's going ta die!" Kyubbi screamed at the door in demonish. Gaara reached back and tugged Kyubbi hair, hard. "Ow! You brat!" Kyubbi claimed as he started to tickle the sand user.

"Well, isn't this a sight to see?" Temari said just before Tsunade ran into the barrier that Temari just walked though. She closed the door and sat down on the window seal to watch the boys. Kat had just pulled the blankets over the naked blond before Temari entered. "So Sas-gay got to him?" she asked softly, everyone nodded. "So what do we do?" "We kept him away from everyone, give him lots of blood, and more demon food till he's better," Kat stated. Temari nodded and left only to come back with what those dumb shinobi out side thought was ham and cheese sandwich. "He doesn't need meat, you dummies, he needs to be seen by someone with medical chakra!" Tsunade called out before the door could shut all the way.

"Here Naruto. I have a nice pig demon sandwich for you," Temari said while handing it to the blond. Personally there is no difference in flavor or the way you cook the demon meat, only difference was how much chakra there was left in the animal or plant. The demons ate it because in the long run it increases their chakra. Temari, having eaten enough of the demon's foods knew it was true. The catch was if you have demon blood in you, you craved the meat and had to have it and that's why many demons attack villages, out of hunger for chakra containing meat. Once there start attacking the humans attack back and the demons eat the chakra using humans too. Kyubbi and Shukaku, as well as most of the other tailed beast, were lured into the village or in the open to be sealed in the Jinjuriki. The only two foods that humans ate that could help starve off the hunger caused by the need for demon foods was ramen and salted tongues; which happens to be Naruto's and Gaara's favorite foods.

Naruto happily munched on the offered sandwich. "Well he doesn't seem to be severely sick," Kat commented, "but he won't be able to use his chakra while his chakra systems are repairing themselves. Luckily our next mission none of us will be able to use chakra till the fight. I have the details in..." Kat frowned unable to find the folder that was sitting on the bed. She checked under the bed and then on all the surfaces. "Ummm... anyone see a vanilla folder?"

* * *

Neji flipped though the vanilla folder he found on the floor when he slid in the room that Naruto was in now. Though he couldn't read the odd language, he did know what it was he held in his hand; it was a mission folder. It contained three profiles; Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka. He skimmed through the information and was about to tell Tsunade, but Kat burst out of the room, the door hit the wall so hard it slapped into it and stayed. Everyone turned to stare. Naruto was huddling under the blankets, the other three boys as far away from Kat as possible and Temari, sat in a tree outside the window.

She spied the folder in Neji's hands and glowered, making everyone in the now open room cringe. "I suggest you hand me that folder before I decide to kill you." Neji gulped and moved like he was throwing it to her, but tossed it to Tsunade. Kat truly exploded into flames. Tsunade opened the folder and just as she flipped to the pictures it caught fire. Tsunade dropped it and it burned completely.

She looked at Neji and said "If you touch my things anymore, I'll roast you too." over her shoulders she said, "Boys, dress Naruto, we're leaving and, "looking at Tsunade, "we'll be back for the rest of the exams."

* * *

Tsunade frowned at the charred remains of the folder "What was in it Neji?" "It had profile pictures of you, Kakashi, and Iruka." "I already had a copy of the information in that folder Neji. I sent Kakashi and Iruka to their village to gain information about the village and anything they could about Naruto's stay there. They were asked to deliver that folder to Kat. I have everyone looking into it." Tsunade rubbed her head like she had a headache. "I guess all we can do now is wait."

* * *

**~~Two Days Later~~**

* * *

"Kat," Naruto whines, "It's cold and wet, and Kyubbi won't put me down!" Kat hacked at a tangle of thick vines with her machete and Temari glanced to Naruto who was in fact being carried by Kyubbi, much as Gaara was by Shukaku and her by his sand. "Stop complaining Naruto. "It's the safest way to get by all the trip wires and traps without dieing. Kyubbi and Shukaku's bodies are replaceable, ours aren't." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms while Kyubbi squeezed him against his chest as he leaped over a nasty tangle of wire and explosive tags. "But Naruto... I like holding you," Kyubbi told to boy as he nuzzled his hair. "Besides, you're still ill."

Naruto huffed, "Stupid Sasuke!" Kyubbi smiled down at the blue-eyed blond as he accidentally stepped on a trip wire. "KYUU" Kat yelled, "don't move. Shukaku, get in a tree, Naruto be still." She crouched down to the wire and gave it a slight tug, then followed it to a common log swing then coming back to the two boys. "Okay, Kyubbi, when I say go, jump to where Shukaku is, Gaara, you wrap everyone in a case of sand to keep everyone safe." When she got nods all around she jumped up next to Temari. "Now!"

Kyubbi jumped high and Kat grabbed his hand. Sand wrapped around everyone as the log was sent swinging into a tree setting off a number of traps. "Somebody really didn't want people to make it to the top of this thing" Temari muttered. "No... I didn't. And I think you have made it far enough."


	11. Not an Update

This is not an update... I no longer have a muse for Naruto. I no longer have time to watch or read it. Therefore I am afraid I will no longer be updating this story. I apologize for this.

-Katatakay


End file.
